


A Simple Exchange of Favors

by Alkeni



Series: Lilah Morgan, Attorney at Law [3]
Category: Angel: the Series, White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkeni/pseuds/Alkeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilah Morgan has a client that wants a rare and valuable item: An amber music box. The only person who can get it for her is on trial for a host of frauds, thefts and forgeries: Neal Caffery. Time for a Simple Exchange of Favors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Exchange of Favors

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Angel the Series or White Collar. 

I'm aware the timing (around Late Angel Season 5, so 2005ish) doesn't quite match up, as Neal would have gone into prison some time in 2006. But, its not that far off, so I'm just compressing the time line a little for the sake of the story.

Intermittent spoilers up through season 4.

A Simple Exchange of Favors

By Alkeni

Normally, Lilah Morgan wouldn't be working in New York City.

Not that Wolfram and Hart didn't have an office in New York City – on the contrary, they very much did. Which would be why she wouldn't normally be working here. The Senior Partners had _very_ firm opinions about their various firms on Earth and in other dimensions interfering on the bailiwick’s of the other firms. 

But she was here on behalf of a client: one Vincent Adler. The man had a need for a certain object that currently belonged to someone else.

Neal Caffery. Who, it so happened, was on trial for a number of thefts, frauds and forgeries. Even he was convicted of only half of them, he'd be in prison for two or more decades. Which meant he was in exactly the kind of position Wolfram and Hart wanted him.

“Mr. Caffery.” Lilah extended a hand to the man, who smiled and shook it. After that was done with, Lilah sat down. “Thank you for agreeing to let me see you.”

“I'm not really in the market for a new lawyer, Miss Morgan.” Neal said politely. “Of course, I told you that over the phone. And yet you insisted on seeing me. Why?”

Lilah set her briefcase on the table, but didn't open it yet. Instead, she reached into her pocket and took out her PDA. She pressed a few buttons on it, the techno-mystical device immediately emanating a wave of energy that would eliminate any and all eavesdropping from outside the room. Magical means of listening, and technological means. “There. Now we can be sure that no one is listening.”

Neal looked at the PDA skeptically. “Just with that?”

“I'm with Wolfram and Hart.” Lilah spared him a smile. “We get all the best toys.”

“Yes, I'm familiar with you guys. I don't want anything to do with you.” Neal looked at her directly. _Nice eyes. Must serve him well on the con._ “I don't want to be associated with the kinds of people you represent.”

“In this case, you really do.” Lilah opened her briefcase. “I can promise you that you will be convicted of at least the bond forgery. That's four years right there.” She took a photograph out of the briefcase and set it in front of Neal, closing the briefcase. “I can make those four years – and the sentences of any other crimes you might be convicted of – go away. In exchange, my client needs this.” She tapped the picture. “He's under the impression you have it.”

“That's what people say.” Neal agreed, noncommittally.

“I know you don't have it.” Lilah said flatly. “I also know where it is. Do we have a deal?”

“You haven't made an offer.” Not that she needed to. 

Neal's brow furrowed a little. It was a tempting offer – but this was Wolfram and Hart. They were the kinds of lawyers that represented the real scum of the Earth – that represented the kinds of scum that his father and all the dirty cops worked for. That represented dirty cops. And worse. Did he really want to take anything from these people? Could he? 

He couldn't. 

“Before you say no, keep in mind that my client really does think you have this music box. And if you don't get it, and go to prison...well, he's not above alternative methods to get things out of you. Such as...a certain Kate Moreau?”

Despite himself, Neal clenched a hand into a fist. “Leave Kate Alone.” He said firmly, all smoothness gone from his voice.

“Oh, I won't do anything to her. My client has more resources than simply hiring Wolfram and Hart.” Lilah tapped the photograph again. “So, do we have a deal? I make these charges against you go away, you...procure the music box for my client, and we go our separate ways. A simple exchange of favors.”

Neal looked at the photograph. It was just one theft. And besides, he'd chased the music box on and off for a while now, even if everyone else thought he had it. He couldn't help but he curious, if it really was so grand up close. 

If it really was worth all of this effort.

And it wasn't as if he wanted to spend time in prison if he didn't want to. 

Neal's mind drifted to a ring waiting on a statue. 

Neal looked back to Lilah. “Fine. I'll do it.”


End file.
